Rise Of A New Sensei
by Shiki Kidd
Summary: 4 years after the Alied Shinobi War. Naruto a jounin, and Sasuke back. How will Naruto and friends fend against 12 year olds? New exeriences, new friends, and a new threat lurking in the shadows. Rebuling of the Uzumaki Clan. Ocness. Multiple pairings
1. New Mission: Jounin Sensei?

Chapter I: New Mission: Jounin Sensei?

The blond awoke to the the feeling of something very nosalgic, a new mission he was very eager to start. He walked through his apartment and headed towards the fridge to see nothing was there. He made a mental note in his mind to do a bit of grocery shopping, maybe one of the few females in his life would assist him. He shook the thought from his mind, and went to take a hot relaxing shower. As he was showering he couldn't help but wonder what his new mission would be, he was a Jounin afterall, maybe it was was a top secrect S-class mission. Since the war ended four years ago with the shinobi allies victorious things have been slow. After he defeated the Akatsuki and Saskues' return to the village, he was known as the Golden Fox of Konoha, but life had been kind of dull since then. Missions came and went. Most of them he lead, and few he followed. And Granny had a new one waiting for him, what could be so exciting to the old hag to make her give him this mission as Naruto remembered her final facial experssion as he left her office.

*Two days earlier*

Tsunade was waiting at her desk patiently and bit annoyed to be honest wondering where the annoying brat was. There was a knock at her door and it removed her from thought.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-sama has arrived" her assistant said behind the doors.

"Enter" she remarked with a hard face. Naruto's tardiness reminded her of his former Jounin-sensei as she waved him in and dismissed her assistant.

"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto greeted her walking into the room. "What's going on in your neighborhood this evening" he finished.

"You're late.. dont do it again" The slug sannin hissed

Naruto put his hands up in defence to calm her mood. "Sorry granny i ran into a black cat on my way here and had to take the long way...That's when I seen a blue cloud in the sky and had to show Shikimaru" he finished.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR CRAP BOY!" She yelled at the top of her voice as if speaking to the whole village not to piss her off. As she clamed herself she began to to speak. "Naruto I have a very important mission for you, hopefully it is a mission you can complete on your own. As you have lead many mission to complete the majoirty of them, I have a mission that may very well determine if you have the skill to take my job. You are one of two canidates to take my hat. It would be three if that damn lazy ass Nara wasn't himself he would be one of the choices" she said with her hands locked leaning towards her face and ebows on her desk.

"So what is this mission?" Naruto asked with a serious face.

"You will be breifed with the details tomorrow with the others" she answered.

"I thought this was a solo mission?" was Naruto's next question

"It is, but it isn't. There are others that need to be here, as they also have a similar mission but at the same time it isn't" she relpied again with a sinister smirked.

'_I have a bad feeling about this' Naruto thought to himself._

"Be here at 8:00am and no later, or you will feel my wrath" Tsunade threatened.

Naruto jumped to attention "Yes ma'am" he said hesitantly in a military manner.

*Present*

Naruto in his boxers went to his closest to take out his ninja clothes and gear. He didnt feel the need to wear his Uzumaki clan's combat armor. So instead he wore a mesh shirt under a black standard shinobi shirt with his black jounin vest over it. He wore black standard shinobi pants with a shuriken holster on his left leg and a hip pouch on his right. He threw a golden cloak over his back, the cloack had black flames on the base of it, the symbols of Konoha and the Uzumaki clan one on each side of his shoulder respectively. On the back of the cloack had the kanji shinobi on it, the same as the on the hitai-ate they used in the Fouth Shinobi War. He finished dressing as he put he hitai-ate on. When he felt he was dressed for success he walked out his apartment.

As he walk through the streets of Konoha life was booming. Peolpe of all ages, sizes, and colors were busy preparing for the day to come. Naruto noticed the time as it read 7:05. He had plenty of time as his stomach was making noise, he was plenty hungry and had a taste for ramen. "I guess its off the best ramen shop in the world...Hope the old man's prepaired for his best customer" he said aloud attracting attention to himself. He continued to walk to his destination while many greeted him with honorifics and bows, as he tried to wave them off to seem humble the peolpe respected him even more. So even wishing him the Hokage seat and even swearing thier loyalty to him.

As he continue to walk he bumped into Sasuke and Sakura. The two were the talk of the town, they were officially married and was expecting their first child. Sasuke and her got together as he spent time in and Aubu compound doing his time for his crimes against Konoha, and after two years of his release he was shunned by the village. Naruto and the rookie nine including the former team Gai were the only ones to talk to him and few villagers came to except him as he preformed missions and later joined the Anbu. As time went on he and Sakura became very close. As Sasukue was a former captain of the Anbu, he was forced to leave and become a full jounin by Sakura due to her condition and how dangerous it was being Anbu. He was still the same Sasuke but more caring. Sakura was head of Konoha's medical training academy, she was the former head of the Hospital but was replaced by Hyuga Hinata respectively, as she was not the clan head yet.

"Hey there's the happy parents to be, what's going on?" Naruto asked with a big grin on his face.

"Hey dobe, nothing much just about to go see Hokage-sama, but seeing as I have about a hour untill I have to be there I decided to have a walk with Sakura" Saskue said in a non convincing cold way.

"Heh, cool me too... Well I got threatened to attened on time, so I had to wake up a bit early" said with a yawn. "Any idea on what we are to do?" Naruto asked still yawning.

"No idea at all..." Sasuke relpied

Naruto shrugged it off and turned his attentions to Sakura his sister in all but blood. " Hey there gorgeous" Naruto jokingly said trying to tease Sasuke. "How are you this fine morning?" he said will kissing her hand and recieving a small blush from Sakura.

"Watch it dobe" Sasuke butted in with his K.I(Killer Intent) raging towards his best friend.

"Kami, man learn to take a joke" Naruto exclaimed with a small grin

Sakura jumped in to ease the teansion "Calm your nerves Sasuke-kun, Naruto was just kidding" she said in a claming manner. "I am very well but hungry this fine morning Naruto" she answered with a smile.

"Well then Sakura-chan how about you, Uchiha, and I head to Ichiraku I'm on my way there now?" Nauto asked

"Sorry dobe maybe another time, me and my lady have decided to go else where to eat" Sasuke said with a grin. Then turned to Sakura to kiss her cheek with success.

"Yeah maybe another time Naruto" Sakura repeated. "I seen Ino with Choji a few blocks from your destination, ask them I'm sure they are as hungry as us" she finished.

"Well you lose Sakura-chan you too teme. Naruto said sticking his tongue out.

"Will you ever grow up?" the heir of the Uchiha asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know yet" the blond said walking off and Sakura giggling.

They said there goodbyes, and Naruto continued to walk to only ten minutes have gone pass and he ran into Ino and Choji. He offered to buy them ramen, but both declined saying they had to prepare for the meeting in the next fourty or so minutes. So he continued shortly until he reached one of his favorite place in the village. The small corner ramen shop has turned into a small restuarant that can seat up to twenty people. As he entered he hear an all too familiar voice.

"Ah, Naruto good to see this morning" Teuchi greeted as he waved to the blonde. "We're not open at the moment, not for another half hour to be exact" he said only to disappoint his favorite cutomer. "But... Since it's you why the hell not?" he roared while laughing at Naruto's facial expression.

"You almost gave me a heart attack old man" Naruto cried with a tear falling down his eye to his cheek.

As he entered the restuarant he notice two shadowy figures in the right rear corner of the small was none of his business so he he just went about to get what he came for "RAMEN", and he would not be denied now. As he prepared to sit in his normal seat he head a loud voice. From who is the noise came from he figured it was Ayame, but the person she was with was still a mystery.

"What the hell do you mean you're seeing someone else?" yelled the old mans daughter. "After everything we been through, everything I gave you, and you do this to me?" she asked when tears began to fall from her face.

Naruto felt compelled to help his long time friend, as she helped him in many occasions. But before he could a man of Kakashi Hatakes height walked through the door.

"Yo" the man said leisurely. "What goin on here?" he asked already knowing the situation

Clearing the tears from her eyes she mustered up some words "Nothing Kakashi-san, nothing at all" she replied in hoarse voice.

"Oh" the lazy late ninja said. "It seems to me its a bit more than nothing. It seems Daso has caused you a bit of pain, and I hope it's not true beacuse it looks as if my former student would have a bit of a problem with that" Kakashi commented as he pointed out Naruto near the bar area as he standed and readied himself before he butted in.

"Oh hey there, I didn't see you there Naruto" Kakashi said as he lied

"Uzumaki-sama?" the chuunin Daso yelped and stood to attention.

"What's goin on here?" Naruto directed his question toward Daso. "Huh, why are you desturbing holy lands right now?" he said this time to the both of them not wanting to seem he was choosing side.

"Uzumaki-sama I... I.. I" Daso spoke before Naruto enterupted.

"Leave now.. Hyuga Daso, I'll deal with you later. He said with a frown and an empty threat. Knowing it was an usual occourance with the two, but Naruto's name demanded respect even to his elders. He was one of the elite shinobi of the village. He was a seal master geater than his grandfather, the last head of the Uzumaki clan, and mastered the rasengan to combine two nature elements to it. He even mastered his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu to some extent. Naruto was an elite in all aspects to be feared and respected.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto grined while he greeted the man "What are you doing here?" he asked still with that goofy grin on his face.

"You know it's not needed to call me sensei, we are equals" the said mad relpied.

Naruto laughed " Guess old habits die hard"

"Im here because I ran into the Uchiha couple they said you might need a bit of company, can you believe Sasuke still act as if he has a stick up his butt?"as Kakashi answered Naruto's question and a threw a question his way.

_'Typical Kakashi' Naruto said to himself._ He bursted in to a hysteric laughter. Tears came to his eyes as he imagined Sasuke with a stick up his rear end. A minute later Naruto started to get the image out of his head as it was kind of getting creepy. He got Kakashis' attention " Kakashi-sensei I'll treat ya to some ramen" he said while sitting back down.

Kakashi accpeted his offer. The two jounin sat and ordered ramen. Naruto got miso and Kakashi ordered pork. The two chatted away about what been going on with eachother the past few year, beacuse the two never really got a chance after the war it was mission after mission. It was a surprise to find that Kakashi and Anko was expecting twins throughout those four years after the war. They also chatted about Kakashi new life of father hood. As Naruto took his leave they promised eachother that they would meet up at least once a week to catch up. They said their goodbyes and walked their seperate ways.

Two minutes left until he had to get briefed on his next mission. He was anxious about this mission that could lead him to be the next Hokage, but he knew the old bat could be playing him at the same time. He reached the hokage tower, and made his way toward Tsunade's office. He got to the floor he office was one and seen familiar of them jounin and one chuunin. Some of the jounin were Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji just to name a few, and other jounin.

The sixteen year old chuunin was Sarutobi Konohamaru, he wore a short sleve brown thermal with the standard chuunin jacket over it and black Anbu pants. His hetai-ate his worn on he signature blue scarf which had the Sarutobi clan symbol at the end of it. He worn his signature goggles on his forehead. He was with his former sensei waiting to see the Hokage after the jounin meeting.

"Hey there Konohamaru. Hey Ebisu." Naruto said. As he walked over to the two he noticed Sasuke heading the same way. "Hey teme, how was your morning meal?" he asked as he made his way over to the chunnin and his sensei with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Boss" Konohamaru called back out with the same goofy grin on.

"Dobe" Sasuke said plainly. Sasuke direcected his next question toward the jounin that was with Konohamaru. "Ebisu-san, what are you doing here do you have the same mission?" The Uchiha asked in a respectful but cold voice.

"Oh no, Konohamaru and I have our own mission." Ebisu answered. "He is going to my second in command, but that's all Hokage-sama told me" He finished. He shot a question right back at the two well known jounin "So are you guys ready for what's to come?" He asked with a steady glare.

"So you know what our mission will be?" Naruto asked

"I have a clue" replied the jounin.

"Any hints?" asked Sasuke

Ebisu chuckled "No way... Why would i go out of my way to be scolded by Hokage-sama?" he finished. "She has ears everywhere" he whispered.

"Whatever" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

Then a voice came from the Hokage's office. "Tomoko, let the twelve jounin in" she yelled. So the assistant did as she was told.

The twelve jounin proceeded in to Tsunade's office. When all of them were in her office the stood in two rows of six, or at least it would be if Naruto didn't wonder off to the window to sit.

"How is it he can do that, does he have no respect?" a random jounin asked angerly. "Even if he is the Golden Fox of Konoha, still..." he said before interupted

"Calm your nerves Freed" Neji whispered. "He has a sort of relationship that we may never have with her" he finished

Tsunade direceted her next satement to the blode "Naruto get your ass back in line" She said with a death look.

"Aw, come on Granny.. You know this is my spot" he said remembering his fallen godfather.

Tsunade brushed it off, because she was also felt nostalgic. "Whatever kid" she said with a smile. Then she got serious. "I have called you all in here to discuss the new mission you twelve will have over a certain time it takes this said mission. It isn't anything extreme, but at the same time can be very stressfull. You are all very talented individuals and have made a name for yourselves in one way or another. As for the three candidates that will take my postion from me, you will need this mission. Every Hokage in the past have done this exact mission. So Uzumaki Naruto 'Golden Fox of Konoha', and Hyuga Neji 'White Owl", I will expect great things from you three from this mission.

"Ma'am" said the two jouinin.

Naruto added his own "So what is it Granny?" he asked

"Well your next mission is to take three genin that have just graduated yesterday the Acedmy yesterday" Tsunade said.

Everyones' faces were in a surprised state. With the exeption of Neji and Sasuke as they figured it would be some of the sort.

Naruto was kind of upset but at the same time he was okay with it. He actually wanted to experience this, when he thought he was truly ready. Since Tsunade had hope for him he would go through with it with no complaints.

"I have the reports of your squad members" she said as her assitant begane to had out the papers of their genin squads.

Naruto looked at his three genin. On the paper he seen two boys and one girl. He read the report...

Name: Akio Sarutobi

Age: 12

D.O.B: May 21

Gender: Male

Height: 129.4cm

Weight: 28kg

Blood Type:B

Acadmey Rank: 5th

Ninja Registration: 058467

Speciality: Taijutsu

Name: Emiko Saito

Age:12

D.O.B: January 15

Gender: Female

Height: 127.2 cm

Weight: 25kg

Blood Type: A-

Academy Rank: 2nd

Ninja Registration: 058457

Specialty: Kenjutsu

Name: Nori-Masa Takeda

Age: 12

D.O.B: June 1

Gender: Male

Height: 131.1cm

Weight: 30.2kg

Blood Type: O

Academy Rank: 1st

Ninja Registration: 054788

Specialty: Ninjutsu, and Kekkei tôta

Naruto looked at his team and seem pleased. he couldn't wait to get started now. He would make his team a kick ass squad, but before he did that he had see where their team work was. He had just the idea as bells range through his mind. Tsunade broke his train of thought.

"At twelve noon you will collect your teams at the academy, and do not be late... Naruto" she said as the room laughed silently.

"Yes ma'am" he relpied still a bit in thought.

Tsunade finished " Well that is all, and I wish you the best of luck. **Dismissed**" she said as they walk out the room

(A/N) Sorry if my grammer and Spelling isn't perfect but I try... I hoped you like and I want reviews positive and negative.. I decided to re-do this first chapter for those that did reviews even though it was only two (lmao), but as I thought about what was said to a great degree you are exactly right. I like Sasuke but why give him the satisfaction. I wanted to make Shikamaru a candidate i dont think it would be wise seeing as he is too lazy and badass :)...

Thanks! REVIEWS Pl0x!


	2. Three Genin And A New Entry

**Chapter II: The Three Genin And A New Entry**

**(A/N) Sorry I might not be able to update as I would like seeing as it is Football(American) and close to Basketball seasons. Also I still am in school(smh) and I have tons of homework(Gotta keep those grades up to play my sports), and I have to help with the family vet business. But I am determind to write no matter WHAT!**

Naruto walked out the Hokage building curiously. He wondered what he would teach his genin team and how he would go about it. He walked in deep thought with questions rushing through his mind. Things like what he would teach them, how he would go about teaching them. Thinking what type of missions they will have, and it brought memories about his first mission and the demon cat Tora.

The blonde walked for a few more minutes until he heard a voice from afar call his name. He turned to see who it was that that was calling him and no one was in sight that he knew. Naruto continued to walk only to hear his name again. He swore to himself that he wasn't going crazy. He turned to check again.

Behind him a man with dark hair that hung in the middle of his back waved to him rushing a bit to catch up. The figure got closer, and then he recognized the Hyuga.

"Neji?" Naruto asked slightly confused. He slowed down to to let the jounin catch up, poundering what he needed from him. "What's up?"

Neji calm as ever answered Naruto. "You rushed out of the Hokage-sama's office and I..."

"Yeah so I can get ramen before I have to meet up with my squad" Naruto enterupted the Hyuga.

Neji remainded still ever so calm from the rude enterruption. " I just wanted to ask you a question"

Naruto slapped Neji on the back with a big grin. "Well why didnt you say so?... What can I do for you?" he asked

"I heard from a Higher branch of the Hyuga clan that you had an unforntunate rude morning with Daso-sama.. Is that correct?"

Naruto put his serious face on. "Yes, as i seen it appropriate to end a usual disput that may have seemed to some as disrespectful. At the same time I meant nothing by it... Since we all know how the two are" he answered with his signature grin.

Neji eased up "I figured as much. You are not one to take action with out reason, but the younger you... I'm not so sure" he slightly smiled back. "So are you on you way to the acedmy?"

"Seeing as we only have a short while until we're due to be there... Maybe" the blonde jocked sarcasticly.

"Well see as it is my duty as one of the leading shinobi in the village I shall accompany to the academy" he said in a serious sarcasm.

"Good grief" Naruto sighed as he thought about ramen.

Naruto didn't show it but a was midly dissapointed, as he was planning to head to Ichiracku for a quick bite to eat. He also planed to plan to make a game plan for his genin team.

He also noticed as he took in Neji's last remark, that his former sensei's bad habit was rubbing off on him. The lateness. He would be late to dates with potential girlfriends, to choosing missions, which made him get some bad ones, and even late sometimes to Ichiraku as they had new closing times.

So he just went along with the Hyuga. As they walked they talked about many subjects, some of it involved politics, new chuunin and jounin, there planes for there teams, and even Naruto start to rebuild his clan that began two years ago.

He already had a few foriegn families and ninja who's lives, families, and homes were destoyed during the last war. They all swore their loyalty to Konoha and embraced the name of Uzumaki. Naruto purchased land from the village by saving money over the years from his missions. He began to build the compound as soon as the paper work was finished with the help of Tenzo and his mokuton ability.

Naruto also began to teach F injutsu to the new ninja of the newly reformed clan seeing as it was the Uzumaki's specialty. One of the ninja caught on quickly to it, she was seen as a guiness in the clan. She even surprised Naruto a bit by creating or tweaking some seals. He knew she would be an important ninja of the Uzumaki clan, even though she was only twelve. Her name was Uzumaki Shizuka.

He formed a counsil with three of the people he made elder's of the clan to keep it on the right track while he was away. They were known as the Lower Heads of the clan. Uzumaki Tazuna was the second in command of the clan as Naruto trusted him the most and had a good history with the man and his family. Then there was Uzumaki Akimi, she was wise beyond her years and even looked out for Naruto as he was her own only 17 years his senior he took every word she said seriously. Then was the man who made the impossible happen he was the dark deeded man that made anything possible Uzumaki Takeru. He was a harsh and strict military man just like he name meant, but Naruto trsuted him none the less. These three would make the clan all the better.

Naruto and Neji were only minutes away from the academy and right on schedule. They continued to chat about their lives and all, until there destination was reached.

"Well Naruto.. This is where we must end our converstain and part ways" the Hyuga said as he slightly bowed. "And may you always prosper".

Naruto smiled. "Well old friend until we meet again" he bowed back.

The two walked through different halls of the academy. Naruto walked for a few minutes until he came to a door that read the room number 'Two One Five'. The blonde was nervous, he could feel the sweat crawling down the back of his neck. He took a deep breathe and slid the door open to see three figures sitting at separate parts of the room.

A girl was sitting in the back right coner of the room. She wore her hatai-ite in a bandana style with green ponytails stretching from the back of it. She had on a purple shirt with symbol of Konoha on the front, she had khaki high waters on with black sandales.

Then there was the taller of the two males. He wore his hatai-ite in a regualr shinobi way with dark blue hair. He also wore a face protector around his neck. The genin had an all black body suit, but a bit loser than Rock Lee's, with the same color sandles as his hatai-ite. He faical expression seemed as one who has been training since birth, serious and battle hardened.

Naruto doubted he has even seen blood shed yet, not even a spliter, he wondered if the kid was all show. He was soon to find out, and would not be denied the oppurtunity to test his abilities.

Lastly was the one who resembled Konohamaru. With his dark brown hair and hatia-ite in a simialar fashion as the other boy. He had a grey long sleeve shirt and the Sarutobi symbol on the back. He had black pants on with black sandles. He had fingerless ninja gloves that went up near his elbows. The Sarutobi had a pair of tonfa that sat in front of him, but the odd thing about him was the sraw hat that hung from his neck and laid on his back.

"Wow are you the Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the shorter boy. The other two looked shocked as they only heard stories of his heroism.

Naruto respoded with a small smile. " Yes I am young Sarutobi".

"How did you know I was from the Sarutobi clan?" to boy asked lookin shock.

The taller genin enterupted " He read our files, duh..."

The young konouchi chuckled lightly.

Then the Sarutobi broke out in a small anger, seeing as he embarassed himself in from of the girl " I was just a bit caught off gaurd by who he was.. Tha.. That's all!" he yelled trying to recover his composure.

"Settle down. Settle down now, no need to go bereserk. Another reason i figured you heratige is because of your features, you favor a good friend of mine Konohamaru." the blonde answered the genin's question. "Actually you favor him a lot".

"Kami! You know my brother?" Sarutobi asked surprisingly

"For a long while now." Naruto answered. "We've been on tons of missions together".

A cough came from the coner of the room. "Umm... Sensei can we stop with the idol chat and get to business?" the female asked.

"Okay miss spoil sport. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" he said as he shunshined away to the roof leaving in a shroud of golden leaves.

"What a fancy magic trick" said the taller male genin. "Whatever lets get going"

"Who died and made you Kami?" the female genin whispered.

Five minustes have passed and the four shinobi were on the roof of the acedmy. Naruto had a serious grin on his face as he studied his new team, as he wanted to see how patient they were. There were questions and assumption raging through his mind. The the shorter of the two males borke the long and akward silence.

"Umm... Sensei.. What are we doing up he?" he asked. "And why are we here in a dumb, akward and boring silence?"

"I have to agree with the idiot" the taller male said in agreement. "We are supposed..."

The konouchi interupted "You morons he was testing our patients". She said with a slight smug look on her face.

"Exactly, and as seeing as you Sarutobi broke silence first you will introduce yourself first" Naruto commented.

The short genin male looked puzzled. "What are we supposed to say?" he asked.

"You know, the usual intrduction. Your names, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals for the future. See simple things such as that" Naruto smiled.

"Umm... How about you go first so we can get a grasp on what to say" Sarutobi said.

"'Good grief I can't bleive i was once like this asking Kakashi-sensei the same questions.' Well okay it's simple. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My like are ramen, the Ichiraku ramen shop, women, the color orange, and people with determination. My dislikes are no of your business. My hobbies are training, and my goals for the future are to not state my goals for the future at the moment." Naruto finished

"Sensei you're a pevert" Sarutobi said in a hysterical laugh.

Naruto teansed up.'All the likes I gave them and this genin got word one from the whole thing and got the idea I'm a pervert' Naruto thought to himself with a sad grin. " Okay Sarutobi you're fisrt like I said".

"Alright" he had everyone's attention. "My name is Sarutobi Akio from the Sarutobi clan. My likes are also ramen, I used to like playing ninja but it seems kinda childish now, messing with my brother when he is with his girlfriend, and my family. My dislikes are stuck up people thinking they are better than everyone else" he said staring at the taller male. "Umm.. I don't really like vegetables, and cats. My hobbies are sparring with my brother, and learning new jutsu. My goals for the future is to surpass my brother and become the head of the Sarutobi clan" he said with a be smile on his face.

"Now it's your turn Mr. Serious" Naruto directed his comment to the taller genin.

"Well my name is Takeda Nori- Masa, everyone just calls me Nori. I am from a refugee family that recenty resided in Iwagakure. I like training, studying, and other things. I dislike many things. I dont realy have hobbies. My goal for the future is to make my families name known thoughout the world" the boy said.

"And lastly the one that seems like she has a good head on her shoulders" Naruto complimented.

"My name is Saito Emiko. It's not that I dont like but rather value teamwork, honesty, reliable people, and I like my family and friends. I dilike fangirls, peoplee who play at ninja unless your a kid, and slackers. My hobbies are hunting, and tracking with my grandfather, as he was one of the best. My gaol is the become a captain of the Anbu" Emiko finished.

"Wow you all have big dreams and I cant wait to get started working with you... But first you must past the final exam" Naruto said as he new the genin would be upset about it.

"But sensei we already passed the final academy exam" Nori complained.

Naruto relpied with a serious face. "Yes you have but the finial decions fall onto me to see if you are ready to truely become shinobi, and if you disappont me I will fail you with no hesitation. Just because you showed off some E-rank techniques doesn't qualify you to become a shinobi. There is so much more than just learning jutsu, and become the most powerful." Naruto said. He let his what he said soak into their minds. Then he grined. " Well since that's all said and done meet me at training ground seven at eight am. Oh yeah, you might not want to eat any breakfast or you'll regret it. The then shunshin away leaving in a shroud of golden leaves, leaving the genin to prepare for what is to come tomorrow.

Naruto headed to the Uzumaki compound for the weekly clan meeting. It usually took him around ten minutes to get there from the hokage's building. Before he reached the compound he ran into Uzumaki Shizuka. She had just come back from a low b-rank mission with her two genin team and sensei. She wore a knee high black Uzumaki battle armor dress with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, She had on black stockings with shin gaurds and black sandles, and wore a hetai-ite normally with a white band.

Shizuka spoke first. "Good afternoon Naruto-sama" she greeted showing the utmost respect. "How are you?".

"Good, I can't really complain" Naruto replied as he observed the young genin. "How was your first low b-ranked mission?"

"It was awesome Master, so much action, new places and I learned a new jutsu" the konouchi said holding her head up high as she felt on top of the world.

"But was it a sucessfull mission?" the blonde asked.

"Of course it was Master" she smile brightly

"Your first low b-rank was a sucess huh?... You are a true shinobi and will rise through the rank fast" he complimented, and patted her on the head as if she were a little sister. "So will Tenzo-sensei allow you and your team to attend the chuunin exams this year?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Tazuna-sensei will let us this year, hopefully, seeing he held us back a year stating that we weren't ready. But in my opinion i think i was ready, with your teachings a year ago, but I don't think Shin and Akira were, so I didn't argue." she answered.

Naruto smiled "Your patients will serve you well in the future, and seeing as you had an extra year for training and studying you should breeze right through it. I just hope I can train my new students as well as I trained you.

Shizuka thought to herslef for a few seconds. "Anyone exceptional on your squad Master?"

"Well the one that stands out to to me is the konouchi of the group. She seems to be the most well-rounded one in the group" Naruto sighed. "I just hope I am not speaking too soon on her account".

"Well if anyone can whip them into shape it's you Master". she said trying to cheer him up a bit.

"Thanks Shizuka. I would take my time getting home, but I'm needed in a fifteen minutes at the compound for a meeting" Naruto laughed off his thoughtful if you're going home want to walk home with me?

"Sure Sensei" she smiled and walked sided by side with the blonde.

They walked and talked for a few minutes more until they reached the entrance of the Uzumaki compound. They seen two figures stand there. One was a younger women about the age of 19 or 20. In Naruto's mind she was beautiful. She had light brown hair, with green eyes. She wore a white short sleeve-less shirt and blue shinobi pants, which made Naruto assume the obvious. Then there was a older man in his late 40's or early 50's. He had on a blue sweater and khaki pants. He wasn't an active shinobi but Naruto could tell the man has seen his fair share of battles. Naruto stopped and greeted them, and waved Shizuka into the compound.

"Hello" greeted Naruto

The older man nodded "Young man would you happen to know where Uzumaki-sama, the head of the Uzumaki clan, is?"

"I am..." Naruto was prepared to answer before he was rudely enterupted.

"Nevermind" the man said. "You wouldnt know with your clueless face. Show me your to your clan heads shinobi".

"Father don't be..." the young women said before the man enterupted again.

"We dont have time for this Asori! Take us to them now young shinobi" he said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Very well sir" Naruto said smugly.

Naruto lead the three into the compound. The three walked through the compound, and as they walked the other two noticed how 15% of the compound was filled and had much room to grow which would provide many families with man also noticed how the other clan member greeted the young man with bows and the honorific of sama.

"So you must be so type of big shot" the man snorted.

"Yeah something like that" Naruto replied.

It took them a little of two minutesto reach the counsil builing. Nauto let them enter the build first. They walked up a few stairs which led them to a hallway, and Nuruto navigated them to a room to the far end of the hall. They entered the room in front of the three sat two males a bit older than the man Naruto just met, and a women that could only be a a decade or a bit more older than his daughter. They were sitting at separate dest facing eachother. There was an empty desk a bit larger than the others. Uzumaki Takeru was about to speak until again the father of the two guess enterupted.

"I'm sorry to intrude my Lords and Lady, but I really need to speak with the clan head Uzumaki-sama" the father said.

"If that is what is what you wish, why not turn around and speak to him yourself?" Uzumaki Tazuna asked knowing Naurto concealed his identity, or the man took the blond as just a random shinobi.

The old man turned around to see Naruto behind him with a serious face. Anyone that seen the old man's face could tell he said or did something foolish to the blond.

Naruto passed the man and his daughter, and sat at the empty desk in the room. The older man got to his hands and knees, while nudging the woman to follow his actions.

"You're... You are... Uzumaki Naruto-sama?" the older man studdered still in a kowtow postion. "Please except my deepest and most sincere apology".

Naruto smiled and waved it off, and asked politely for the two to stand. The two were surprised of how humble, and kind the blond was, and all that the man said and treated him, still.

Naruto spoke " What can I do for you Mr... Eh?"

"Takeyahma" the man finished Naruto's question. "My family and I wish asylum in your clan, and take up the Uzumaki name. My family and I visited Hokage-sama to take asylum in Konoha itself, but she informed us that the part that is after us has the right to take Konoha and take what is theirs. She also informed us that if we were to take up a clan in the village, then the duties of protection would fall unto the clan head. Seeing as a clan wouldn't let a clan member be taken, a war would break out and the village would have to get involved.

"That is one crafty woman, Naruto-kun it would be wise to learn all you can from her" the woman, Uzumaki Akimi, of the counsil said.

Nauto nodded to agree with the woman. " So who exactly is after you and why?" Naurto asked the visiters.

Takeyahma was hesitant to respond. "...A dishonorable noble..." He was still hesitant to continue, but he seen the eyes of the counsil and found they weren't judging or critizing him. "...He is after my daughter not for marriage but for game like she.. She is some..".

"That is all I need to hear. I just have to ask how many do you bring, and what is the trade of you and the rest of your family" Naruto asked suriously.

"There is my wife Mai and myself we are crafters, be it swords, armor, or clothes we can do it. My daughter Asori here.." Takeyahma pointed to the young girl "..was a shinobi of our last village, and my two sons Yanaka and Yahono were going to enter our villages academy next year.

Naruto directed his next question to Asori " What was you shinobi rank Lady Asori?".

"Chuunin Uzumaki-sama" she said with a small blush that no one noticed. "I was due to attend our village's jounin exam next month".

"Well if you demonstate your skills to our counsil we can convince Hokage-sama to let you join the next jounin exams in three months time" Uzumaki Takeru said in a monotone voice.

There was a large smile on the two faces. Then Takeyahma asked with excitement "So you will take us in then?"

"Of course he will he hasn't turned away a family yet". Tazuna responded with a low grin.

"Then why all the questions?" Asori asked confused.

"You can call it a test if you want" Naruto answered her seroulsly " A test to test your integrity. I have a keen sense to detect people's pure intentions somewhat, and if you would have lied in any way I would have turned you away. I know people have their secrets so I dare not use my full power to determin decite from people unless necessary." Naruto took a short pause. "Akimi-chan please give them the appropriate paper work and direct them to their new land for their home prior the meeting.

She knodded to comply.

"Takeyama-san you and your family will stay in our Uzumaki quest home for the night until your home is finished. Now please if you step outside for fifteen minutes so my counsil and I may begin our weekly meeting" Nauto finished.

"Thank you Uzumaki-sama" The two newest member of the Uzumaki clan said simotaneously and bowed then left the building.

"Now shall we finally begin?" Takeru asked aggrevated.

Twenty minutes later the four walked out of the small building. Naruto waved the old man and his daughter over to the group.

"Akimi-chan will give you the proper forms and assign you a lot for your home" Naruto said handing them a peice of paper. "Give this to a man name Tenzo, he has the ability to help build your home in a matter of hours. As for you Asori-san. I would like you to meet us at the Uzumaki training ground later this evening. And let me be the first to welcome you Uzumaki Takeyahma and Uzumaki Asori, welcome" he said proudly.

"Thank you again Uzumaki-sama" they both said.

A few hours later the new Uzumaki family was greeted, sworn in, and properly welcomed to the clan. They were showered with gifts. After the small gathering the family of five settled into the guess room for the night.

It was six hours before midnight. Naruto was with his counsil and a few other ninja that included the clan's star genin. Asori arrived a few minutes after the group.

"Welcome Asori-san" Naruto greeted the woman.

Asori nodded "So what will we be doing Uzumaki-sama?"

"You will be fighting a very skilled ninja, in a all out battle" Naruto relpied.

"Who will be my opponent?" she asked.

Naruto grined " My young and talented apprentice Uzumaki Shizuka" he pointed to the genin.

"But she is a just a child" Asori said confused.

"Yes she is. She might not have much battle experience, but she has the ability and smarts of a mid to high level chuunin. As you see these other shinobi, she has bested some of them in ither skill or wit" Tazuna said.

"Fine, I will not complain with the counsil's decision" Asori said humbly.

Shizuka walked pass the other shinobi and faced Asori while getting into her Uzumaki stance Naruto created. It allows the fighters moves to be somewhat wild, unreadable, destuctive, and catches the oppenent of gaurd.

Asori got in her respective stance also facing the genin.

"Ready... Fight" Naruto shouted.

Shizuka sprinted toward Asori with great spead and formed some hand signs. "Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needles)" she shouted as needles appeared from her mouth and shot at Asori with great spead and accuracy.

Asori knew that she wouldnt be able to dodge. So she pulled out a kunai and blocked the needels away and speed toward Shizuka. Asori threw a few kunai at Shizuka which mad her jump into the air.

Shizuka prefomed more hand seals and called out "Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temorary Body Paralysis Technique). Asori froze in place and Shizuka quickly rushed towards the konouchi with a kunai in hand. "Got you" the genin said with a grin.

Asori had a shock expression on her face until she melted into a stream of mud. "Doton: Ganchuusou (Earth Style: Stone Spikes)" Asori called out behind Shizuka.

Spikes of earth stab at the genin and connect. Shizuka vanished into a puff of smoke leaving a log in her stead.

'Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution), huh. She is talented, but it's time to end this' Asori thought to herself .

Shizuka appeared from the right of Asori and threw what she thought was a lazy punch, Asori caught the punch and when she did she knew she had underestimated its power.

"Henge no Jutsu" Shizuka yelled in an explosion of smoke which made Asori jumped from out of the smoke.

Asori noticed there was a seal placed on each of her wrist.

"Suji Haji Fuuin (Muscle Restiction Seal)" Shizuka said coming from behind a tree.

Asori noticed that her hands felt very heavy and couldn't move them. "It was a shadow clone the whole time?"

"Yeah" Shizuka said in a heavy breath.

"You are good" Asori complimented.

"Thanks" Shizuka said with a lage tired grin. She then pulled out a kunai. "Do you conceid?"

"When things are just getting fun?"

"You fought well young Uzumaki" Naruto whispered tom himself.

Some of the other thought that Shizuka had the match won. The other older and more experienced knew better.

"Your mistake" Shizuka said calmly and threw the kunai at Asori.

Asori again melted in a puddle of mud. "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitaion Technique)" a womans voice said underground.

Shizuka look down but it was too late to avoid the hands that grabed her ankles. She was pulled into the ground with nothing but her head visible.

"I conceid" Shizuka said disappointed.

Asori assited Shizuka out of the last technique. "You fought excellently Shizuka-san, you are talented beyond your years.

"Thank you Uzumaki Asori-sempai" Shizuka said smiling proundly from the compliment.

Naruto and company walked over to the two konouchi."You two have fought well this evening" Naruto complimented. "Asori we will recommend you to Baa... I mean Hokage-sama. And as for your Shizuka you took on a mid to high level jounin and held your own, I'm pround of you" the blond smiled.

They both unnoticably blushed from the compliment.

"I'll take you to see Baa-chan tomorrow afternoon Asori-san." Naruto said with a fox style grin

"Baa-chan?" Asori asked confused.

Ummm... No.. No nevermind" Naruto said akwardly.

'Idiot..' Tazuna thought to himself while everyone's sweat dropped.

"Well that ends a demandful day. You are all dismissed.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto lay in his bed. Everthing that important that happened today rushed through his mind, until his dreams consumed him into complete bliss.

**(A/N) REVIEW! Help me make the story better and give ideas negative or positve, ask questions if you dont understand anything. And I promise to work hard and do my best. Sorry if the first fight in my ff wasn't the best**

**-Thanks Shiki Kidd out!**


	3. Final Decision

**Chapter III: The Final Decision**

**(A/N) Sooooo sorry this took so long parents too away the laptop and I was stuck till I raised my algebra grade(I hate math .)... So yeah here is chapter 3...**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO... WISH I DID BUT I DONT. CRY ME A RIVER.

Naruto awoke in haste. He knew he was late but he sluggishly prepared for the day. He put on normal shinobi attire( what he had on in the first two chapters) and his threw his signature cloak around it, and securely packed his weapons and scrolls. He finished up in his home by eating instant ramen seeing as he would have no time to visit Ichiraku, and headed out the door in a flash. As the blond walked to the through the Uzumaki compound many of the residents their acknowledged him and wanted to give him gifts, in which he acknowledge them back and respectful declinded the offerings. The has he got close to the entrance he shunshined away leaving in a cloud of golden leaves.

Five minutes Naruto reached the training feild. He noticed three small figures twenty yards away. From the view he seen the two boys and the girl scuffling around. They obviously had be in some sort of fight in disageement Naruto had concluded of how the boy looked diry and rugged. The girl looked as if she was trying to difuse the situation by getting in between the two genin. Naruto sighed heavily. "Today will be an excellent day" the blond said aloud as if he was seriously trying to convince himself, and he proceed to shunshin toward the genin.

The kounoichi was between her two teammates, and Sarutobi was trying to attack Nori but to no avail. So he decided to do the next best thing, verbal abuse, but what would he say until it clicked in his mind. "Oh so since I'm from a well known clan and your clan lacks prestige makes you upset and angry at the world, huh? Akio taunted floding his arms as he seen the stern glare from Nori.

Emiko responded for Nori "Akio that was harsh you should apologise".

"To hell with the loser. Like i care about his childish anticts and remark, actions are louder than words" Nori said coldly and had the feeling that he provoked the Sarutobi more that he admitted that he was provoked also.

And Nori got just that. Akio made his hands in to a fist. "I'll show you action you bastard!"

Akio was about to charge to Nori's words but was stopped.

"Stop this non-sense now. We are..." Emiko was saying until a large powerful gust of wind appeared out of nowhere. Emiko then studdied her seroundings as did the other boys, but she sensed a presence fisrt. Finding where the culprit was she then proceeded to pull out a kunai and launched it toward the person hiding planting itself into a tree. "Who's there? Show youself!".

Naruto appeared from behind the said tree with the kunai still intacted. "My, my you are persceptive. And you are only second in your class, only to the Takeda, he must be impressive or you must know your true potential" the blond said with a foxy grin.

"You're late Naruto-sensei! By an hour at that, and I'm starving to make matters worse" a low rumble came from Akio's stomache as he screamed at the blond, folding his arms trying not to show his anger.

Both his teammates stared at him dumbly. As they both knew that their sensei only suggested that they shouldn't have anything to eat it wasn't like he ordered them not to eat. But when it came to the airheaded shinobi they wouldnt put it past him to starve himself for the day on lousy orders from what the two thought was a lousy jounin. Maybe Emiko herself should have at least warned him, but she was no babysitter. As for Nori he could care less as long as he wasn't holding him back.

'He really didn't eat?' Nori thought as he still stared dumbly at his teammate. To him he had no real reason to help the Sarutobi out. Nori thought of the saying It's a dog eat dog world. "Well can we please get started sensei?" Nori asked impatiently.

"Yes we shall Mr. Rude" Naruto teased, which caused Nori to frown and Emiko to slightly giggle.

"What are we going to be doing sensei?" Sarutobi Akio eagerly asked.

"Patients will serve you well in the future shorites, remember it" Naruto replied. " But if you must know it is a test of skill" The blond pulled out two silverbells attached to string.

"What are we going to do with those?" Akio asked confused.

Naruto put up his hand to stop the Sarutobi as he knew he would get bombarded with too many questions at once. "Hold your horses and I'll explain.. You must take these bells away from me, as they will be attached to my pants." and the blond proceeded to attach the bels to the right side of his pants.

"But there's only two bells that means..." Nori interupted .

"Kami can you guys let me finish" Naruto said with a distained look in his face while trying to give them the necassary information."_'Kami, to think I used to be them, I really have to apologize to Kakashi-sensei'_... Yes there are only two bells, which means only two of you can pass and one of you shorties is heading back to hit the books again. If none of you retrieve the bells in the set amount of time none of you will get lunch, as the second stage begins after it. Oh, and by the way if none of you come at me with the intent to kill you will all fail.

_'The intent to kill... Is he serious?_' Emiko thought as she stared at her new sensei and he glared back with a serious face, which made her tense up_. 'So he is serious, guess I have to put a mean poker face' _She finished as she changer her facial expression.

_'Hn, This guy can't be too stong. He looks like a dobe, but if that's what he wants so be it. Luckily pretty soon we'll have a new sensei' _Nori thought with a blank stare on his face.

"Hold the damn phone sensei! That's not even fair, you a jounin and we are fresh out the box genin. How could we possible fight you one on one in a fair fight?" Akio roared and pouted only to get a slightly dissopointed stare in return.

"The word shinobi and fair are never put in the same sentence, and I never want to hear it come out of you mouths. We are soldiers not a sports team, if you must gauge out an enimies eyes so be it. If you must pull their hair then do, bite, or spit whatever. Survive and complete the mission. Our lives are hard and we die young. We live for the best of the village and our precious people, and the things we do may seem not fair but the proctect what we hold dear we must." Naruto said as he let what he just said sink into their minds. "_'Hopefully they get it.' _

"Well now it's time to get down to business, I'd advise you to get warmed up a it."

All the while while Naruto was giving his speech Emiko thought to herself. _'There is no point to this test then, since there has never been a two people in a genin team. There must be a purpose to this. Come on Emiko think... Think! I got it!'._

Naruto smiled at her. "Your time begins now".

Two of three genin scattered. Leaving Sarutobi in front of the blonde jounin with his tonfa in both hands. "I'll take you head on, and show you my awesomeness.

Naruto sweat drop at the shorter boy's challenge " You do know your a shinobi and not a brute?"

"What's you point?" Akio asked confused.

"Shinobi are known for there stealth and deception thus..." Naruto said trying to educate the boy but the young Sarutobi did want to hear anything there was to to be learned.

"Enough talk sensei!"

"Have it your way" the blode said giving up. He knew watever he had to say would just get blown way with the wind.

_'Now I'll see how stong this idiot is' Nori thought in his hiding spot._

_'He might not show his full power against Akio, so I'll have to be aware of that when I challenge him' Emiko thought still analyzing the blonde._

Akio put one of his tonfa away and reach in his holster and pulled out several shuriken. He then charge at the blond in a quick burst of speed and threw the shuriken. Naruto caught them with relative ease and had to dodge one that was thrown a few seconds after the first few. Akio the began to make a few hand signs "Gokan Sakusou (Five Senses Confusion Disorder)". In a puff of smoke the shuriken in Naruto's hand disappeared hindering Naruto's vision.

_'Shit I got caught off guard and I cant see!' _Naruto instantly calmed himself in mere seconds, and then bagan to channel chakra into his nose and ears.

"I got you now sensei" Akio roared and he threw a straight solid punch at the blonde. Naruto caught the punch and locked the Akio's arm behind his back, with a singel leg sweep the jounin Akio's leg from beneath him causing him to fall toward the ground. Akio caught himslef from falling with his free arm and flipped away from Naruto landing on both feet with his back away from the blond. He then threw a reverse kick, Naruto caught the kick and tried to flip the boy away. Sarutobi then spun around while Naruto still had his leg and swung a single tonfa. Naruto had to block the incoming attack with his free arm. Akio took that to his advantage and went for a grab at the bells to be disappointed when naruto poofed away leaving a log in in his stead.

_'Damn a substitution!' _Akio thought as he just realized what just happened.

"Sennen Goroshi (1000 Years of Death)!" Naruto said appearing behind the boy laughing hysterically as he rammed the Tiger hand sighn into the rear of the Sarutobi, and made the boy shoot off in the air sceaming in some language no one but Kami could make out. "_'He has the basic of taijutsu down, looks like he has been training with Konohamaru, and his tactics a well versed also, even tho a bit unorthodox. But he rushes into impossible situation, too soon young Sarutobi'. _So where are my other shorties, they are hinding their presence fairly well. Number one and number two where are you? I could be a poet and I didnt even know it. Guess I have to come to you then. How boring." the blonde then proceeded to walk into the woods.

The other two gennin were hiding in the woods near eachother.

"Psst" Emiko tried to get Nori's attention

"What?" Nori whispered.

"I dont know if it's just me but this test doesn't seem like an individual test" the konoichi said still analyzing the test. " It's as if he wants us to compete with eachother with the threat of failure. When every logical person knows there can only be there gennin in a squad not two. We need to find Sarutobi so we can get the bells together.

"Hn. Why the hell should I listen to you, besides our sensie isn't even all that strong you seen how close Akio was to getting the bells. How about this I get both the bells and I give one to you. Since you so desparate to get one and not try and fight like a real shinobi. Plus you're also lucky since I don't like the dobe. See you later loser when i get those bells" Nori said harshly as he jumped away yo set up and prepare for the jounin.

"What an ass. We are bound to fail unless I can get Akio's help at least he considers the idea's of others." She said silently as she jumped the opposite direction of the rude gennin.

Nori was hopping threw the tree's planning on where the best place to set up an ambush for the weak jounin. Before he could effectively come up with one he spotted the blond jounin with his back turned away from him.

"_'This is my open window' _Katon: Hibashiri (Fire Style: Racing Fire)" Nori silenty said as he then began to build up chakra in in lungs and the shot out fire.

The fire caught the blond by surprised and began to encircle him and cut off all exits. Nori jumped in the air and began to preform more hand signs "You think I'm done you fool of a jounin? Hehe. Think again."

Naruto gave a mean smirk to the boy "Your arogance will cost you in the long run"

"Hn. That's what you think" Nori grin as he had his hands in the tiger hand sign. He began the put his right slightly to his mouth and the shouted " It's over dobe! Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)".

Multiple balls of fire shot out of Nori's mouth and target the blond at a raging speed. Nori landed on a near by tree to see his handy work in action. He waited a few minutes for the flames to die down so he could finish what he had planned to do, get a new sensei. About 5 minutes later the flames had died down and in its stead was a lifeless body. The genin umped down from his postion from the trees and landed gracefully on the ground below. He proceeded to walk over to the body to receive the bells, and as soon as he went to grab them the body disappeared out of existance.

"What the..." Nori couldnt finish his sentence when he heard a laugh from everywhere. "Where the hell are you? Show youself!" Nori become furious of how easy the 'dobe' excaped his combination so easily and made him into a fool. "Damn you!" He then took out kunai from his holster and threw them in every direction in an angry rage hoping to get lucky. But luck was not in his side as the voice continued to laugh.

The a figure appeared from the right side of Nori from behind a tree. "How naive to think that a genin could beat a jounin... Tsk Tsk, and I thought you were a genius. You obiously dont think like one.

"Well if you quit hiding I'll show how much of a genuis I am" Nori said trying to pinpoint Naruto's location. "And if you think I am just an average genin you are sorely mistaken. I have been bred to be the best. Since birth.." Nori was saying before he was cut off by more laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed sarcasticly pissing Nori off. "You fail to see the actual point of this test. It doesnt matter if you are or were the best. Without a certain 'something' you be nothing more than a dead genin on the battle feild. You remind me of a a freind of mine, when he was young mind you. He also thought he was the best, thought that others held him back. Then his lust for power almost consumed him. Luckily he was saved. You, you ware headed down the same road, and as you are now you will not fair to well in the shinobi world. I'm sorry Nori but I will not let you pass.

Naruto began to form hand signs quickly. "Now I'll show you the gap between a high level genin and an elite jounin.. Hn, how naive. "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Break Through).

Before Nori realized what happened he was lying on he back in complete awe _'This power. How? How is the gap this enormous?' _

"Now I'll tie your simple ass up and look for the other two shorties" Naruto said with a smile while he roped the genin up and threw him over his shoulder and walked off in the distance

*Meanwhile*

Akio had found himself caught in a basic trap

*Flashback*

Akio walking out of the woods from where he was shot toward from the final justsi he was unleashed on him "What the sticking jis fingers in my butt... Pervert"

That when he seen a small shiny ball. "No way he dropped one" Akio rushed over to the shiny object in great haste and before he knew it he was upside down swinging back and forth. "Damn fox!"

*End Flashback*

Emiko was seaching high and low for Akio thinking he would be plotting for another attack on thier sensei. About five minutes later she heard the familiar voice.

"God damn Fox-sensei. If it wasn't for me being short I'd whipe the floor with his whisker wearing ass. Damit if only I could reach my Tonfa... Shit!" Akio was yelling his head off.

He was still strung upside down swinging back and forth trying to break free to no avail. He stopped squirming and sighed in disbelief of how the hell he fell for a dumbass trap like the one he was caught in. "SHITT! Come help me the hell out Emiko"

"Cursing isn't going to help you in any way" Emiko said. '_How the hell did he sense me?' _She began to walk toward the genin. "I'll help you down only on one occasion"

"What, what? Fine whatever, I'll do it" He said not to pleased being help by the girl he admired dearly. He was supposed to be the man and the saviour.

She pulled out a kunai and threw it cutting the rope and freeing him.

"Sooo?" He asked with a blank expression.

"We have to take sensei together to get those bells" She said with a wide grin.

Akio rubbed his hands together and said with a sadistic grin "Exxxxxcellent... Your really smart

Emiko. You're not number two for no reason."

"I have my ways, and reasons we need to work together. So you still in?

"Hell yeah" He said staring at Emiko deeply.

"Is there something on my face?" She said whiping her face.

"No, you just really cute..." Akio said seriously

".."

"Baka" was all the konoichi said with a huge blush on her face. "Lets get goining.

They then jumped off into the trees and strategized on how to get the bells.

*Back with Naruto and Nori*

Naruto had just finished tying up the young shinobi. He then began to clean away the imaginary dirt that settled on his hands to say job well done. Naruto check the timer that had been place on the stump that Nori had been tie to, and he looked up to see birds in the sky.

_'Times almost up. And the other had yet to show themself... I wonder if they have given up? Well they still have twenty minutes left, best be wise to still stay on gaurd.' _Naruto thought to himself. He grabed the bells that were stuck to his side and they made a jinggling sound. "You can come out now".

Five minutes had passed since he noticed the two remaining shinobi. The blond jounin patiently for them to stike.

"Looks like the losers know thier place" Nori said with a smug smile

"Says the loser tied up" a victorious Naruto shot back with a peace sign to the genin. Nori face was flushed with embarrassment. "But no let not count them out just yet.

"Now Akio!" shouted a voice in the distance.

Akio kicked at the back of Naruto. Naruto quickly countered the boy with a punch to the gut. The Sarutobi skidded back a few yard with a stern smirk on his face and charged again at the blond.

"That isnt goining to work shorty" Naruto said egging the boy on more.

"I'll show you!" Akio roared.

Akio summoned his tonfa in a single had sign. 'Impressive' Naruto thought. Akio shot a quick thrust with his right tonfa at Naruto. Naruto side stepped out of the way and went to chop at the neck of the genin. Akio flipped away just in time to avoid the attack. He charged again and and threw his tonfa away and they disappeared in a puff of smoke, he thus preformed a set of quick hand seals and called out. "Raiton: Raikou Oonami (Lightning Release: Lightning Surge)" and slamed his hands on the ground. Naruto obiviously not the best lightning user in the village didn't know what the jutsu could do and jumped away. Akio rushed his sensei for the third time. "Again really?" Naruto questioned the genin. "You'll be surprised sensei" Akio replied. Akio mid way there resummoned his tonfa. Naruto tried to move away from the attack but found that he was stuck to the ground. Akio reached the blond and swung his right tonfa and connected. Naruto flew several feet away and Akio went to capitalize. He swung his tonfa around. Now with the long ends facing away from him his began the thust the tonfa into Narutos' gut not letting up "Mugen Massatsu No Surasuto (Infinite Annihilating Thrust). It's over!" He looked over the see his work and there in his face was a log.

"Thank Kami for Kawarimi" A chuckle came from behind a near by tree. " That would have annihilated a genin maybe even a chuunin, but that really caught me off gaurd and the way you used it with your raiton techniques very impressive"

"Glad you like it cause' I was just the decoy" Akio said smiling and then dropped to one knee show signs a chakra depletion. "and you feel right into our trap.

Naruto then notice a blue glowing circle below him with different types of Kanji written within it. He then realized what it was for and how it worked. _'No way this boy can do Fuuinjutsu. No from what I gather he's more of a taijutsu specialist, and Nori is... So she'_Naruto was thinking before he was cut off by a young womans voice.

"Fuuinjutsu: Ôhei jûryô (Sealing Technique: Overbearing Weight)!" the voice called out. The figure then walked over to Akio side to reveal Emiko breathing slightly hard. "Got you sensei. Akio I'm almost out of chakra free Nori so he can finish sensei off and get those damn bells" Emiko ordered

Akio nodded to comply

_'So that was there plan all along. Have Akio play decoy for a few minutes, and she set up a gravity seal. She must have worked very hard to get to the level she's at now, but her chakra pools aren't the best. I'll get these three stronger later, but as off now no way in hell am I losing to my shorties' Naruto thought to himself._

"Took you guys long enough, get me out of here" Nori demanded

"That's the plan genius" Akio shot back in a deadpan voice.

"Well then hurr.." Nori stopped what he was about to say and it looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Akio watch out!" Emiko shouted from afar.

Before the Sarutobi could turn around everthing turned black. Naruto was standing over top of him with his hand in a chopping state. "I think I went a little overboard" Naruto said leisurly like it was an accident".

"H-Hh-how? How the hell did you get out of my strongest seal?" Emiko asked in awe.

"For you I'm the worst person to fight against, well for all of you realy." Naruto said in a serious but also jokingly way.

"What do you mean?" Emiko asked getting off her knee waiting for her sensei to answer.

"Well you see I'm kind of a seal master. I've been training in seals since my master died, and also I am the head of a clan that specailizes in the sealing arts. And how I broke free of you seal, which by the way in amazing" the blond jounin raised his right sleeve and showed his naked arm to the genin. He followed by channeling chakra though it, revealing multiple and multiple compact but percise seals on his arm "I have an unsealing seal on my arm with other seals that I wont get into at the moment".

"Amazing, can you teach me sensei?" Emiko asked truley astonished by what she had just seen. She wabted to learn more about seals that she had just started using a few months prior to graduating the academy.

"That what I'm here for shorty" Naruto replied

!

"That's the time looks like you three lose, and it's back to the acedmy" Naruto said

Akio had just woke up from his quick nap becuase of the alarm. "Please sensei give us one more shot. PLEASE!" Akio begged.

"Wel since I'm in a good mood fine"

Akio and Emiko cheered out loud while Nori cheered with a smal grin.

"But" That stopped the three from cheering Naruto went to finish" you three get a fifteen minute beak to eat lunch, don't feed Nori".

"Why not sensei?" Akio asked a bit worried that Nori would slow them down on an empty stomach.

"Because throughout this whole test Nori was to only one who didn't grasp the concept" Naruto replied.

"And that would be?" Emiko asked confused.

Naruto shook his head disappointed. "Teamwork. We are a village that strives on it. We value comaradery, we stive off it. That's what makes us one of the 'Five Great Villages' there would be no success without team work be it for the right or wrong reasons. But Nori he think he is superior in everyway, to deny help and face off against a Jounin level ninja by himself, that's suicide. In the ninja world one can not be arrogant of their power, because there is always someone stronger, faster, smarter, or knows more techniques that you. Nori you would be wise to heed my advise, I don't want to see you in a situation that you can't handle. You are a very talented shinobi, and people call you a genius, well then use your noggin smart guy. Also I thought that you Emiko you figured it out since you had Akio work with you. But you both did wonderfully. Now I'll be back and rember don't feed Nori" The blonde jounin shunshined away.

The two genin felt kind of sorry for Nori but rules are the rules they thought to themselves. They began to eat there box luches Akio with Rice balls and dangos while Emiko had sushi. A few minutes past and they both heard a loud rumble noise.

"Did you hear that?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah" Akio relied with a full mouth of noise appeared again. "There it goes again. What the hell?.."

The two were quiet for a few seconds and heard the noise again. So they decided to follow the noice, it sounded near by but low. Again another gumble and their ears lead them to look at Nori.

"It can't be helped" He said with a blank face.

"Here eat some of mine"

"But Emiko you heard sensei. we'll fail" Akio began to agrue.

"But if we can't use Nori's abilities we will fail, just you and me won't be enough. i hate to admit but Nori is the stongest of the tree of use" she said in a tone of voice not wanting to believe what she just said.

"But.."

"That's final Sarutobi!" She said not wanting to debate with the boy

"Fine, what the hell ever. I'll feed the asshole, cause' I dont want you to soil you beautiful hands for this teme" She said with a chopstick full a food aiming it towards Nori's mouth.

She blushed "BAKA!"

"Hurry up idiot, without me like you girlfriend just said you need me" Nori said.

Blushing more at what Nori said Emiko relpied "Without us you wouldn't be eating so be grateful"

"Hn" was all was said by the boy.

The food inched closer and closer to the genin. Nori didn't show it but he was antiscipating the contact of the food to his mouth. As soon and it landed in the tip of his tongue a large gust of wind knocked Akio and Emiko over leaving Nori's stomach still growling.

"**AND WHY HAVE YOU DISOBEYED ME?" **A voice shouted from everywhere in which way that couldn't be located.

Emiko spoke first "We need Nori without him at full power we couldn't take you".

"Yeah, didn't you say teamwork is the most important thing for a shinobi to thrive or something?" Akio answered.

"Without the tree of us we are no match" Nori added.

**"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT TEAMWORK MADE YOU CHOOSE THIS DECISION?"** The voice questioned them.

"Yes'" all three genin said in sync.

"Well then you all... Pass" Naruto sunshined to the group with a big smile and the peace sign.

**(a/n) I was suppose to add more but i decided to wait for that part for the next chapter. I'm also writing another story don't know what to call it but im not posting it untill the 10th chapter of this on. I'll try to update more but its hard with all the extracurricular activities. Till next time Shiki Kidd says dueces.**


End file.
